


Need

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for the Tumblr blog Marvelousfvcks writing challenge and Reebgirl13.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Based off prompt 22- A/B/0

Need

I roll over in bed with a whimper. My heat is running rampant through my body and it doesn’t help that the bed is covered in the scent of my Mate. He’s away on a mission with the Avengers and I can’t call him home because the mission is too important.

“Omega, you should have called.” My Mate says softly.

“Loki!” I gasp, turning to him.

“Why didn’t you call me, Darling?” He coos, stripping his clothes off.

“Didn’t want to distract you.” I mewl even as I move to present for him.

“How many days have you suffered, My Love?” He whispers, crawling onto the bed.

“Three days. I’m sorry, Alpha, I know you’re probably tired.” I moan, squirming as my slick runs down my thighs.

“It doesn’t matter how tired I am, I will always take care of you Omega.” He says softly, leaning over me to kiss along my spine.

“Alpha! Need you!” I whine, pressing against him.

“It is okay, Omega, I’ve got you.” Loki whispers in my ear.

He pushes two fingers into my core, pressing against my inner bundle of nerves. I cry out into the mattress as more slick runs down my thighs.

“Alpha! Please! Need you to fill me! Wanna feel your knot!” I plead, squirming.

I hear him growl and he pulls his fingers from me. I whine at the loss but then moan as I feel the tip of his cock pressing against my soaked entrance. Loki grips the back of my neck and pins me down as he thrusts into me. Stretching me in a way that causes pleasure to shoot through my body.

“You always feel so good stretching around me Omega.” He groans as he begins to thrust in and out of me.

“You fill me so well! Alpha!” I whimper, hands clenching the sheets.

“Yes, I do because you were made for me. You’re mine! My Mate! My Omega!” He growls, leaning over me.

“Yes! Yours! Your Omega, all yours!” I whine, loving the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me and scraping every sensitive spot I have.

“That’s right.” He snarls, hips slamming against my ass.

I scream out as he bites into my neck, re-marking me as his. He growls and it vibrates through my whole body, making me cum with a wail. I writhe beneath him as I feel his knot swelling inside me, catching on my walls. 

“I’m going to fill you with my pups, Omega. I bet you’ll look beautiful as they grow inside you.” He whispers, licking his claiming bite.

“Yes Alpha! Please!” I whine.

He groans as he thrusts inside me as deep as he can and cums in huge spurts, his knot locking us together. My body goes limp and I sigh in satisfaction. Loki moves us so we’re both on our sides and he can wrap his arms around me as we wait for his knot to go down. 

“You should have called me.” He whispers, rubbing over my abdomen.

“I didn’t want to distract you or ruin the mission.” I yawn.

“Nothing is more important than you.” He sighs, nuzzling into my neck.

“I love you Loki.” I smile at him.

“I love you too Darling. Get some sleep. I’ll be here for the rest of your heat.” He murmurs, kissing my temple.

I hum as I finally manage to sleep, happy to be in the arms of my Mate again.


End file.
